


Double Trouble

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Veela, Veela Fest, do-me-veela, valentine do-me-veela, veela twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George share all things. Did they really have to share the same mate, too? Sibling rivalry at it's best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjeangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gjeangirl).



**Title:** Double Trouble  
**Prompt:** Pairing: any twins (Parvati and Padma or Hestia and Flora or Fred and George) and anyone Prompt: They want the same mate. Twin sibling rivalry!  
Kinks: anything you want Squicks --  
**Pairing(s):** George/Susan/Fred  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** 4368 words  
**Rating:** NC-17 (but not too terribly bad)  
**Warning(s) (Highlight to view):** * none*  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** I hope that you enjoy this gjeangirl. I had a great image in my head, but due to laptop issues, I was not able to get it out completely the way I wanted. Thanks to Bernice and Jessica for looking it over! All mistakes are mine completely.  
**Summary:** Fred and George share all things. Did they really have to share the same mate, too? Sibling rivalry at it's best.

 

George gazed around the Room of Requirement. Nothing seemed out of place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood surrounded by the majority of the DA members by the book shelves. The meeting was just ending and a few members had already started slipping out.

He leaned over to Fred and whispered. “Do you smell that? "

Fred glanced at his twin sniffing into the air. He scanned the room and the people in it, taking careful note of who was left. “It’s very faint.”

"Fairy floss and sunshine?"

"I bet it's Angelina," Fred responded nodding towards the tall girl leaning against the wall talking to Katie.

“Nah, she was my partner all day, and I smelled nothing then.” George scratched his chin as he turned to view the others near the door.

Fred pushed him. “I totally smelt her perfume. How could you not smell that?” He glanced at his brother. “What does sunshine smell like?” 

George pushed his brother with his shoulder. “Bite me.” 

Fred spun to bite George, but missed as George dodged his brother and fell over a girl walking behind him. He wrapped his arms around her as he fell, cushioning her fall. “Umph.”

She tucked her head into his chest as he hit the floor. 

“You guys okay?” 

George waved a hand at the students that stopped to stare at the trio. “Yeah I'm good. What about you, Duckie?” He asked softly as he place his hand back on her back, holding her gently to him.

Susan’s face flushed as she looked up from the chest she was lying on. She bit her bottom lip as she studied the freckles adorning George’s nose. 

Fred slid his arms around her waist and helped her up off of his twin. He gazed into her eyes as he turned her to face him. “So sorry about his clumsiness.” He held her close for a moment before letting her go and holding out a hand to his brother.

“Yes, sorry for my brother rudely pushing me into you,” George said with a grin as he ambled up from the floor. He slid his hand behind his neck with his face flushing as he remembered how ungraceful he was a moment ago.

Susan smiled at the twins. “Really, it’s no big deal. Besides you caught me.” She placed a hand on George’s chest and winked at him.

George looked at her thoughtfully. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly. “Did you eat fairy floss earlier?”

Susan tilted her head questioningly. “That came out of the blue. I love fairy floss, but I haven’t had any today. It’s my favorite treat.”

Fred frowned at his brother. “I’m telling you that it was Angelina’s perfume that you were smelling.”

Susan seemed to shrink into herself at that comment. “Alright, you guys have a good night. I’m going back to my common room.” She turned to go, but George grabbed her hand again.

“Wait, let me walk you back to your common room. Everyone else has left.” He casually slid her arm through his and began to walk.

Fred, not to be usurped, grabbed the other. “Yes, it would be remiss of us to allow a lady to remain unescorted when she was trounced upon so suddenly.”

George and Susan both laughed at Fred using a proper voice with his nose slightly in the air.

“Oh please! I do not need to see my face looking like that. Stop it.”

“You two are nuts.”

They grinned and bowed without letting go of her arms and led her through the hallways. “We aim to please.”

“So, Susan, what is your favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Susan, what is your favorite position in quidditch?”

“Um...beater?”

George punched Fred in the shoulder. “What do you like better flowers or candy?”

“It depends…”

“Would you prefer a cute adorable teddy bear or a piece of jewelry?”

“Um…”

“Are you feeling bombarded by my crazy brother?”

“Should I make him stop?”

“Guys, you are being silly.” She laughed and slipped her arms out of theirs. She faced them as she leaned against the wall by her common room. “Thank you for walking me down. I felt much safer.”

George and Fred both bowed to her. “It was our pleasure.”

Susan shook her head at them. “You are too much!”

A moment of silence fell between them. Susan glanced between both brother before moving to open the door. “Um...have a good night.”

George quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t shut down. Just let the laughs continue.” He kissed the top of her head. “Trust me.”

Fred bumped into his brother slipping his arms around Susan and pulling her to him. He kissed the top of her head as well. “We should become the three musketeers or something. You fit will with us.”

“Alright. So, you won’t ignore me if I see you in the halls.”

“Never again,” George said. “You are one of us.”

“That’s right. We will see you around, I’m sure.”

George smiled. “Maybe we can fall over each other again sometime.”

Fred smacked his twin in the head. Susan laughed. “Ignore him, please. I think he did some damage when he fell.”

Fred put his arm around his brother’s shoulder as they watched the younger girl walk into her common room. “I don’t know, Georgie. It just can’t be.”

“How do you know?” 

“I don’t know, but I just don’t feel it.”

“Maybe it is something that we aren’t supposed to share?” 

“Wait another year or two. See what happens then. I expect you will forget all about Ms. Bones and find Katie Bell more appetizing.”

The brothers laughed and began to push each other as they walked down the corridor. They nodded to the trio and kept walking. 

2 years later…

The bustle of Diagon Alley was not as exciting as it was usually each year. The people scurrying around looked suspiciously at each person they came across. The only lively spot was WWW. George looked up as the door jingled. His lips froze in a smile as he watched the redhead slip in. She was alone. He stepped over to where she was perusing the new line of pygmy puffs..

“Hey, welcome to our world,” he said softly behind her.

Susan jumped at the voice behind her. “Oh, George. Don’t sneak up on someone like that!” 

He smiled at her softly. “Oh, this is the safest place to still be yourself. Why would you worry once you walk in the door?”

Susan pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked up at him. “So how you have you been? Is the shop still doing well?”

“It is. We seem to be the only place that is even halfway alive right about now. I’m glad you came in. Are you getting ready to go back to Hogwarts? You have one more year, right?” George could feel the anticipation of the final year looming before them.

Susan blinked and nodded her head. “Yes, I’m going back. I’m not sure if I am up to it. My friend, Just...my friend has disappeared. I understand why, but they are looking for him.”

“I understand. Ron disappeared with Harry and Hermione. We haven’t heard from him since our older brother got married and our home was attacked.”

“Oh, I had heard that. So you haven’t heard from anyone then?”

“No, we haven’t. Everyone seems to be in hiding if they are even suspected of having Muggle blood.”

“Oh Georgie, who is it that we have with us today?” Fred walked up and put his arm around his brother. “Oh, hello little lovely. What brings you into our fine store today?”

“I thought that I should be prepared to face anything when I go back this year. We must be well-stocked.”

“You are definitely my kind of girl! So, Susie Q, what all do you need? Can I owl you more after you get back to Hogwarts?”

George glared silently at his brother. “I will happily take your order and give you a few extras to try out. I heard that it is going to be Snape who is the headmaster. I can’t believe that.”

“I know. I was shocked, too. I guess that means I won’t have him for DADA then. That should be a plus.”

George slid out from under Fred’s arm and slipped one around Susan’s shoulders. “Come on over here, I have just the thing for you.” He led Susan over to one of the displays of skiving snackboxes. “These are the originals, but with a few extra surprises. You definitely need some of these to keep on hand for emergencies.”

Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her away from his brother. “Over here, we have some new supplies like the Peruvian Instant Dark Powder. You never know when you will need a fast get-away from one of the professors.” Fred looked over her heat at his brother and grinned.

George crossed his arms and glared before getting another idea. He walked to another display and brought it over to her. “Here, try this out, Susan. You were the inspiration behind this perfume. It doesn’t do much, just makes every place smell better.”

Susan took it from him and sprayed it. “It smells like Fairy Floss.”

George grinned. “Yes, it does. I have only smelt this when you have been around. It is dubbed ‘Scentfully Sues’ in honor of you.”

Susan felt herself blush. “Oh, thank you. Wow. I became an inspiration!”

Fred glared at his brother. “Did you forget the scent of sunshine? I know you were missing something. I have created a lovely necklace that I want you to wear this year.”

Susan turned and looked at Fred questioningly. “A necklace? Really, this is too much.”

“No, it’s nothing. See, it even has a sun for a pendant. I have added a few protection spells in it. It should keep you out of trouble.”

“But really, I just can’t….”

Susan was turned around suddenly and faced a kneeling George. He held out a box for her. “A necklace that protects just your neck is not nearly enough. You need to prove that you are protected by more. I offer you this sparkly…”

Fred knocked George over and took the box from him. “Really? A diamond? Do you really think she is going to agree to marry you in a joke shop?”

George growled at his brother softly. “You never complained about this being just a joke shop before.”

“We never had anything as important in here before.”

“George, Fred. Thank you. Really, I am grateful, but you need to stop it. Seeing you two fight over nothing is scarier than what is happening out there.” Susan stood with her feet slightly apart looking between the two brothers. “I don’t know what is going on between you, but we need some type of normalcy.”

Fred bent over her hand and kissed it. “You are right, Susan. We don’t need to fight over what is right in front of us.” He raised his head and stared into her startled green eyes. He put the box into her hands. “George can even give you his ring. We won’t fight.”

George stood up and took the box out of her hands and took the ring out. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her slender fingers. “It’s just a pretty little bauble to remind you to be true to yourself. Remember how beautiful you are when you look at it.” His cheeks were flushed when he looked up.

“I cannot compete with that,” Fred muttered.

Susan smiled as she held her finger up to look at the butterfly ring. “Thank you, George. It is beautiful.”

He took that hand and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head into her hair, smelling the soft scent of apples and mint coming from it. He kissed the top of her head. “You be careful this year. Don’t go falling in love with anyone.”

Susan stepped back from the hug only to be held from behind. “Don’t fall in love with anyone else and create as much havoc as you can for us,” Fred whispered into her ear.

Susan nodded, not quite knowing what to say. The day had ended strange. “I should be going now. My parents will worry if I am not home within a certain time.”

George leaned down and kissed her just off of the corner of her mouth. “Be careful, Susan. I will make sure I keep a steady supply coming to you.”

Fred moved around her and kissed the other side. “I will make sure and send you the really useful items that my brother forgets.”

Susan backed up and walked to the door. “Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.”

After she crossed the threshold, George pushed his brother. “Did you really have to interrupt?”

“So that is what sunshine smells like.”

George glared at his twin. “No, that is what my sunshine smells like. Go find Angelina. I do believe that is who you think smells that way.”

Fred shook his head. “It was faint back then. Now, I know. Yes, she will be mine.”

George growled. “No, she was mine first.”

Fred pushed George into the display of their new ever bouncing balls. George grabbed a ball and threw it at Fred’s head.

Fred dodged the ball and laughed. “I see you have fallen for me. That means, I get the girl.”

George moved to his knees and tackled his brother’s legs knocking him down. He leaned over his brother pinning him to the ground amidst the bouncing balls. “I will not give her up. I found her first. She will be mine when the time is right.”

Both turned and stared as the door opened again admitting their parents. “Damn. We will finish this later.” George pushed off his brother and stood up. “Mom, Dad…”

“Boys, what is going on in here?” Arthur asked cautiously.

“We were just discussing the finer points of that inheritance Mum’s family gave us.”

Their parents looked confused, but the twins just laughed. “Mum, you will find out soon enough. Let’s just say we have finally found something for us to fight over.”

“And it is worth it.”

Their parents looked between the twins who were standing in front of them with their arms around the other’s shoulder. 

_Summer_

Weeks after the battle for Hogwarts ended, the twins were wandering across the ground of Hogwarts. They were tired from all the reconstruction work that had been going on at the school. They stopped at the edge of Black Lake and looked across to where Dumbledore’s tomb was restored. 

George pulled off his shirt and threw it at Fred. “Last one in wakes up alone.”

“Way ahead of you, bro.” Fred ripped his shirt off and dodged his brother running into the lake. 

George jumped in after him and splashed water on him. He dove under the water again as Fred tried to dunk him. George jumped on top of him as soon as he emerged from the water, pushing Fred under. Both enjoyed their few moments of solitude until they both heard the laughter coming at them from the shore.

Both men stood up and stared at the goddess standing on the shoreline laughing at their antics. Her red hair glistened like copper under the sun. Her yellow t-shirt tucked neatly into her white shorts. Fred stumbled as he started to walk towards her, but George pushed him behind him.

“Susan.”

“Hi guys! It’s been awhile,” Susan said with a bit of confidence tossing her hair. 

George rushed to her and swinging her in his arms before pulling her close. “Thank Merlin you are alive.” 

Fred came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on her head. “You are sight for sore eyes. I thought I glimpsed you in the battle and nearly panicked.”

Susan not quite sure of the reception responded cautiously. “Yes, I saw you both. I was working with the injured.” She turned her head up towards Fred’s face and traced a scar. “I’m glad that wall falling didn’t do more damage than a little scar. It would have been devastating if you had died.”

Fred grinned, while his brother looked solemnly at him. “It could have been much worse, but hey, now people can tell us apart.”

“Besides the missing ear, that is. I’m still the holy one, Fred. Don’t forget that.” 

“Yes, we can never forget Saint George, can we, Susan?” Fred kept an arm around her and started to walk to where their shirts were. “So saintlike that he took a vow of abstinence.”

George smacked him over the head and wrapped his arm around Susan’s waist. “Oh, I thought you were talking about your declaration that you would never kiss another girl but Angelina.”

Susan looked between the two brothers and laughed. “You two always crack me up. Shall I send a message to Angelina to come down here?”

A simultaneous no was heard from both sides of her. Then George bent down and picked her up, knocking Fred’s arm off of her shoulder. “How can you even jest on such a thing.”

“A punishment needs to be had!” Fred said as he turned his brother back towards the lake.

“No! No! No!” Susan squealed as George ran towards the water. Fred followed behind him and started splashing them as soon as they were in the water. 

Susan squirmed and tried to get out of the twin’s arms, but he was in deep enough to where she would get wet. He leaned down and kissed her laughing cheek. “I love you, Susan” With that he tossed her into the water.

Fred dove in and pulled her up. She was sputtering as she came out of the water. Her yellow t-shirt was clinging to her breasts, rising and falling as she caught her breath. Fred pulled her into his body and rested his head on her shoulder. “What are we going to do now, Georgie? We have a wet girl on our hands.”

George’s eyes flashed red in a moment before morphing into a deeper blue. He risked the vixen that was threatening death to him for dunking her. His brother took her hands as George swam closer. He got up in Susan’s face and gazed at her. “Do you always smell of fairy floss and sunshine? Why can’t you smell of something else?”

Susan stopped trying to splash him and watched him. “Fairy floss? Sunshine? What are you talking about, George?”

He traced a line down her face with him finger, stopping short of her mouth. “Every time you are close to me, that is all I smell. It is intoxicating. I was playing with the water, but I had hoped that I could smell something else.” He leaned in and kissed her mouth softly. “If anything, the smell in intensified. Tell me no, Susan. I can’t wait any longer. I have been waiting so long.”

“Every time?” She whispered the question, not quite expecting an answer.

The voice behind her responded. “Every time. I tried to deny it was you in the beginning. I couldn’t deny it after last summer.”

Susan turned and saw the sincerity on Fred’s face. “So what does this mean?”

George pulled Susan out of Fred’s arms and into his. “It means that I can’t deny you any longer. You are mine and I will fight for you, even if it is with Fred. Which in all fairness, he thought it was Angelina. I knew it was you.”

Fred splashed them. “Those are fighting words. She was too young. We should not have smelled anything.”

Susan tried to escape from George’s arms, but he held on tighter. “What has gotten into you guys?”

George growled at his brother. “Susan, I need you.”

“What?” Susan tried to get out of his arms, but failed.

“No wonder you never succeed in dating, Georgie.” Fred slid his arms around Susan pinning her between the two of them. “What my brother is so ineloquently saying is that we discovered something years ago.”

“It skips generations, but a trace of it showed up in us.”

“Both of us had been researching veelas and what happens as they mature by the time George discovered you.”

“At least you are giving me credit for knowing my mate.”

Fred laughed. “I told you I smelled it too. It was just too faint back then.”

“Mate? What are you two talking about?” Susan began to look panicked, squirming a bit more.

“Please don’t do that, Susan. I’m controlling myself just barely. I’m serious. I need you. It has never been this strong before and I am trying to keep the veela inside.” George took a deep breath.

Fred, on the other hand gave in and kissed her neck, nibbling softly. “You belong to one of us, Susan. We won’t rest until you are ours.”

“Dammit, Fred, pay attention.” George pushed Fred’s head back with a hand.

Susan’s face was showing confusion, interest, and a bit of fear. “So what are you saying, George.”

“You are my mate. Fred believes that you are his. That means we are going to fight for you. Whoever captures you first gets you.”

Fred glared at his brother. “I will win, brother.”

“You will not act like an animal. We decided over the past year to let her choose.”

“That was easy to say when I wasn’t seeing you trying to hold onto her.” 

“Susan, this is about to get ugly. You may want to run while I stop, Fred.”

“Yes, Susan, run. It will make the chase so much sweeter after I have destroyed him.”

“Both of you stop it!” Susan yelled. Both men stared at her. “What you are saying is that right now is that I have no choice except to run and expect one of you to capture me?”

They nodded slowly at her.

“I have to live with whichever one of you wins the battle?”

Fred sighed. “George just said that.”

“Why do you have to fight?”

They groaned in unison. “Why?”

She nodded. She squirmed a bit more and they let her down, still trapped between their bodies. “Yes, why?”

“George, are you sure?”

“Yes, Fred, I’m positive.”

“How is she not getting it?”

“I don’t know. We told her mating.”

“We told her fighting.”

“One has to do it.”

“You mean me.”

“No. I am.”

Susan used their distraction to step away from them. She was about five feet from them before they looked up and noticed her moving.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m starting the chase.”

“But it hasn’t been decided,” Fred said.

“It has been decided,” George responded. “She is mine.”

Susan smiled slyly. “I’m still trying to figure out why you would have to fight when obviously both of you want to claim me.”

“Both?”

“Together?”

The twins looked at each other seeing the inspiration going between the two of them. In unison, they turned to see her halfway to the shore. George dove under the water as Fred tried to run through the water.

Susan turned and laughed as she came out of the water. She glanced around the shore and decided to run towards the trees, along the bank.

The twins came out of the water at a run chasing her. “Damn witch”

“Used us fighting”

“As a distraction”

“Must have her.”

They chased her under the canopy of trees and she only stopped when she ran up against a wall of rock. The twins stopped running to catch their breath as they walked calmly to her. She stepped slowly backwards until the rock wall was against her back. Her breath was coming out heavily from the chase through the woods.

“Mine.”

George and Fred walked to her surrounding her. Lips falling onto her face and neck. George pulled her shirt over her head. Fred kissed his way down Susan’s back and unfastened her bra. 

Both claimed a breast as she wrapped her arms around both of them. Their hands roaming her body, finding the secret spots to make her squirm.

Between the three of them, their clothes laid scattered on the ground. Susan was on her knees above George straddling him. Fred was behind her, slowly pushing into her tight arse. He pushed her down onto George’s hard cock. Her cry sounded through the forest, but no one came to find the source. Their bodies tangled with each other, twin hands touching every part of her body as they came to completion. Her final cry was when each brother bit into her neck, marking her as a veela mate.

They collapsed into a pile on the soft ground. Susan was not sure who moaned as they moved to get comfortable. She just smiled secretly and cuddled into George’s chest as Fred wrapped his arms around the two of them. “Does this mean you two will stop fighting over me?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Fred mumbled in his sleep. 

“At least until we get wings, if we get them.”

“Wings?”

“Yes, wings. That is rare though.”

“Mine will be better than yours.”

“I bet mine will be red to match your hair.”

“I bet it will match dad’s hair, ugly.”

“Boys, stop fighting. We have to go back soon.”

Arms tightened around Susan. “I don’t want to. It is going to be hard enough explaining how we knew about the veela.”

“Worse trying to explain to mom how we are both mated to the same girl.”

“We just tell her that we have known since you pushed me into her at Hogwarts.”

“I didn’t push you into her.”

“I do remember quite clearly having her fall into my arms.”

Susan opened her eyes and watched them get energy to start another fight. She kissed them both softly before standing up to get her clothes. “At least life won’t be boring.”


End file.
